Magical Girl
Magical Girl ''Homebrew Class – Project Tandenovis'' In the depths of the night, a young girl cries out for a miracle. A moment passes, maybe two, and then there’s a tug on her soul and her wish is made reality. Weeks later she stands her ground, blade in her hands and blood trickling from her mouth, fighting against the evil that she had sworn to defeat. There’s a pull in all of us for a wish, for a miracle of our own. Few hold the capabilities to make their wish come true, fewer still that can make any wish come to life. However, there are ancient patrons out there willing to grant miracles to individuals that they deem intriguing enough, those who will fight monsters and shadows on humanity’s behalf as their end of a bargain for their wish, even if their pact may someday bring them ruin. These few are called ‘Magical Girls’. A Miracle A Magical Girl is a young girl granted power in their teenage years by a patron and sent to fight for all that is good. In exchange they are granted one miracle of their choosing, which influences their individual powers and abilities. A wish for healing may make the Magical Girl regenerate quicker than most or be capable of healing powers, while a wish for vengeance may exemplify the Magical Girl’s strength or their gifts of sight and tracking. A Price In exchange for a wish and their powers, Magical Girls are tasked to fight for the greater good and protect those who cannot protect themselves. However, there is a price to this. With the creation of a Magical Girl, their soul is torn from their body and placed into a gem, aptly named their Soul Gem. This Soul Gem is the culmination of their existence; a Magical Girl cannot exist without a Soul Gem and, while the Soul Gem exists, cannot be destroyed. Should a Soul Gem be corrupted, disastrous effects may take place, potentially becoming fatal for the Magical Girl and those around them. Creating a Magical Girl As you create your Magical Girl, the most important thing to consider is what wish your character made to become a Magical Girl. How did you encounter your patron? What was your wish? Was it power? Helping a loved one? Or perhaps you sought vengeance on one that had wronged you? A Magical Girl’s wish influences their entire existence. Quickbuild You can make a Magical Girl quickly by following these suggestions. First, make Charisma your highest ability score, followed by either Strength or Dexterity. If you plan to follow the Miracle of the Stained Glass, Thread Weaver, or Broken Architect, choose Intelligence or Wisdom as your next highest score, depending on which of these three miracles you choose. Your next-highest score should be Constitution. Magical Girl Levelling Table Basic Features Hit Points * '''Hit Dice: '''1d10 per Magical Girl level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + your Constitution modifier per Magical Girl level after 1st Proficiencies * '''Armour: '''Shields * '''Weapons: '''Simple weapons, hand crossbows, rapiers, scimitars, shortswords * '''Tools: '''None * '''Saving Throws: '''Constitution, Charisma * '''Skills: '''Choose two from Athletics, Acrobatics, Arcana, Insight, Perception, Performance and Persuasion Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) two simple weapons or (b) a martial weapon * (a) a dungeoneer's pack or (b) an explorer's pack * A shield, two daggers, and a set of common clothing * A trinket of accessory that acts as your Soul Gem Class Features Soul Gem As a Magical Girl, your essence resides in an item known as a Soul Gem. This can take the shape of a trinket or an accessory, such as a necklace or a ring. The Soul Gem is the conduit for your Magical Girl abilities, as well as being the physical representation of your soul. If you are ever more than 60ft from your Soul Gem, you fall unconscious and take two levels of exhaustion. Your Soul Gem can be hidden as a bonus action, making it impervious to any form of non-magical detection. Additionally, your Soul Gem holds an amount of magical energy measured in Wish Points. You have a maximum number of Wish Points equal to your Magical Girl level + your Charisma ability score. These Wish Points are used to fuel your Magical Girl abilities, and are replenished through the use of Grief Seeds. After combat, you may spend 10 minutes searching an enemy for a Grief Seed by passing a DC 17 luck roll. On a success, you gain 1d4 Grief Seeds. These recover 1d4 + your Charisma modifier Wish Points and dissipate after use. Once you search for a Grief Seed, you must finish a long rest before you can do so again. Alternate Rule: Wish Point Recovery For more lenient campaigns, your DM may rule that you may recover Wish Points on a long rest instead of being bound to only recovering them when you have access to Wish Points, in which case you recover 1d4 + your Charisma modifier Wish Points after completing a long rest. Alternatively, harsher campaigns may have your DM rule that you cannot regain Wish Points at all until you run out and suffer from the effects of losing all of your Wish Points (see "Minor Corruption" and similar features). Magical Outfit When you roll for initiative or as a free action, you may touch your Soul Gem and activate your Magical Outfit. Your Magical Outfit allows you to be ready for combat and takes whatever shape you may want, be it full armour or a pretty little dress. While active when you are not wearing armour, your Armour Class becomes 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Charisma modifier. You can use a shield and still gain this benefit. Additionally, your Magical Outfit has one magical property slot. Over the course of a long rest, you may transfer a single magical effect over to your Magical Outfit, consuming the magical item or armour in the process. If the item is sentient, you may not carry any magical effects over from the sentient item to your Magical Outfit. To remove an effect, you must spend the same amount of time and 5 Wish Points. Starting at 8th level, your Magical Outfit has two magical property slots, and starting at 14th level your Magical Outfit has three magical property slots. Soul Weapon Whenever you roll for initiative or as a free action, you may touch your Soul Gem and summon a bonded weapon for the cost of 1 Wish Point. To bond a weapon to you, you must complete either a short or long rest concentrating on that weapon. This weapon is bound to you permanently and cannot be changed once you form the bond. Weapons bonded to you cannot be stolen or otherwise lost. You may only have 3 weapons bonded to you; choose wisely. Additionally, each Soul Weapon has one magical property slot. Over the course of a long rest, you may transfer a single magical effect over to a Soul Weapon, consuming the magical weapon in the process. If the weapon is sentient, you may not carry any magical effects over from the sentient weapon to your Soul Weapon. To remove an effect, you must spend the same amount of time and 5 Wish Points. If a soul weapon breaks, you may use a number of Wish Points equal to the number of magical effects on it to mend it. Starting at 8th level, each Soul Weapon has two magical property slots, and starting at 14th level each Soul Weapon has three magical property slots and does an additional die of damage. Minor Corruption When a Magical Girl’s Soul Gem is corrupted, disastrous effects can take hold. When the number of Wish Points in your Soul Gem reaches 0, you have 1d4 turns to recover at least 1 Wish Point before you lose control of your senses and must roll a DC15 Charisma saving throw at the start of each of your turns. On a failure, you must spend your turn moving to and attacking the creature that is closest to you. This effect lasts 1d8 rounds or until you are incapacitated, after which you regain 1 Wish Point and suffer one level of exhaustion. Alternate Rule: Multiclass Corruption If your character has taken levels in multiple classes, your DM may rule that the "corruption" features of the Magical Girl class carry over regardless of which class you level in. These features include "Minor Corruption", "Major Corruption", "Witch's Kiss", and "Witch's Labyrinth". Imbue Quintessence Starting at 2nd level, you gain the ability to infuse more of your soul into your weapon. When you take the Attack action on your turn, you may spend up to 6 Wish Points before your attack roll to add an additional 1d8 damage to the attack for every 2 Wish Points spent. Miracle At 3rd level, your Magical Girl abilities have developed into a more specialised form. Choose from the following miracles, all of which are detailed at the end of the class description. Your choice grants you features at 3rd level, and again at 6th, 10th and 17th levels. * Miracle of the Hope Bringer * Miracle of the Witch Keeper * Miracle of the Dream Keeper * Miracle of the Stained Glass * Miracle of the Lost Defender * Miracle of the Forgotten One * Miracle of the Promiser * Miracle of the Peacekeeper * Miracle of the Thread Weaver * Miracle of the Broken Architect Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Echo Weapon Beginning at 5th level, you gain the ability to create spiritual copies of your Soul Weapon to attack your foes. As an bonus action and at the cost of 2 Wish Points, you can give yourself advantage on weapon attack rolls until the end of the current turn. Major Corruption At 9th level, your corrupted form grows ever stronger as you fight to keep away the darkness. While in your corrupted state you deal an additional die of damage and gain temporary hit points equal to your Magical Girl level + your Charisma modifier. Furthermore, this state lasts 1d10 rounds instead of 1d8. Witch's Kiss At 13th level, your corrupted state has become agonisingly strong, turning you into a Witch. If the number of wish points in your Soul Gem reaches 0, you have 1d4 rounds to recover at least 1 Wish Point before you lose control of your senses and transform into a Witch, healing you to your maximum hit points and granting you 3d8 + your Magical Girl level in temporary hit points. While in this state, you must attack the creature closest to you on your turn. You deal an additional die of damage in this form, and can use wish point abilities without using wish points. This effect lasts 1d12 rounds or until you are incapacitated, after which you regain 1 Wish Point and suffer two levels of exhaustion. Signature Attack Starting at 15th level, your Magical Girl abilities have coalesced into the ability to perform an extremely powerful attack called a Signature Attack, which varies depending on your Miracle. Many Magical Girls name their Signature Attacks. As an action and at the cost of 10 Wish Points, you focus your power and unleash your Signature Attack. All hostile creatures within range must make a saving throw with a DC equal to 8 + your Charisma modifier + your proficiency bonus, taking 10d10 + your Charisma modifier force damage on a failed save, or half as much on a success. Once you use this feature, you must roll a d6 at the end of your turn to recharge your Signature Attack, regaining the ability to use it on a 6. Discuss with your DM about the attack range and saving throw of your Signature Attack to fit your character. An example would be one with a Constitution save and a 30 foot radius area of effect. Witch's Labyrinth At 19th level, the Witch that grows inside of you is near impossible to stop. If the number of wish points in your Soul Gem reaches 0, you have 1 minute to recover at least 1 Wish Point before you fall unconscious, transforming both you and all terrain within a 1 mile radius of you. This 1 mile radius area of land is transformed into a labyrinth, a dungeon based upon the innermost fears and desires of your character. A labyrinth is typically filled with malicious entities called Familiars, which guard the fallen character and steal away the lives of those who would venture further into the labyrinth, as well as traps and hazards which may make adventuring through the labyrinth challenging and potentially deadly. Your character is transformed into a True Witch, a maniacal entity formed from the corruption of a magical girl's true wishes. When this Witch form is defeated, the labyrinth disappears, leaving your unconscious character in its place. If the character succeeds on its death saving throws, or is stabilised or healed by magical effects, they suffer 5 points of exhaustion and regain 1 Wish Point. A labyrinth stays in place until it is dispelled by vanquishing the Witch at its core. Discuss with your DM on the themes displayed in the labyrinth, as well as anything you would like them to include within the dungeon. A mock labyrinth, complete with statblocks for Familiars and a Witch, is included at the end of this document. Magical Paradise At 20th level, your Magical Girl powers have reached a level higher than even your patron would think is possible. By spending 25 Wish Points, you create a personal plane of existence that is reminiscent of a place in your memory that you hold dear to your heart. Enemies cannot naturally enter this plane, only being able to enter through a portal or other magical means. Once created, the Magical Girl who created the plane can come and go from the plane as she wishes or spend 3 Wish Points to create a doorway to the plane from a location that she chooses that lasts 1 hour. Once the doorway vanishes, any beings or items on this plane remain on the plane and cannot be removed until another doorway is created. Additionally, the Magical Girl may find 1d4 Grief Seeds on this plane that renew every dawn. Miracles A Magical Girl's wish influences their powers and path to their destiny, manifesting in different forms. Whatever the path, the hope and tragedy of the magical girl plays out on the stage of fate. Miracle of the Hope Bringer Magical Girls that have wished upon a miracle that brings about hope are paragons of justice, becoming a beacon of light that drives away the darkness. Magical Girls granted a Miracle of the Hope Bringer prefer to battle on the front lines, using their own strength and skill to become a barrier between evil and the ones they defend. Bonus Proficiency At 3rd level, you gain proficiency with martial weapons. Hope Bringer's Outfit At 3rd level, while you have your Magical Outfit active you have a flight speed equal to five times your Magical Girl level. This flight speed cannot surpass double your base speed and is affected by any movement altering conditions. Fighting Style At 3rd level, you adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can’t take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. * '''Defence.''' While your Magical Outfit is active, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. * '''Duelling.''' When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. * '''Falcon Technique ''(Homebrew)''. '''When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, your base speed increases by 10ft and you can jump twice the distance that you can normally jump. * '''Great Weapon Fighting. '''When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. * '''Protection.''' When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. You must be wielding a shield. * '''Two Weapon Fighting. '''When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. Extra Attack Beginning at 6th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Desperado At 10th level, as a bonus action and at a cost of 6 Wish Points, you can invigorate yourself with a desire to continue fighting. For the next minute, your speed is doubled, you gain a +2 bonus to AC, you have advantage on Dexterity saves, and you gain an additional action on each of your turns. The action can be used to attack (one weapon attack only), dash, disengage, hide, or use an object. After this feature ends, you may choose to either be incapacitated or take one level of exhaustion. Void Shell